Akatsuki Jalan jalan ke indonesia
by Norman Edogawa
Summary: Para akatsuki jalan jalan ke indonesia? mau tau ceritanya langsung aja liat disini cekidot
1. Chapter 1

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Author:Hai semua *nyapa readers*

Sebelum author membuat cerita ini sebelumnya author minta maaf karna cerita ini baru dibuat dan belum ada ceritanya (sebenarnya cerita ini direncanakan rampung pada tahun lalu) tapi apa boleh buat karna author baru menjadi pengarang cerita seperti ini jadinya author belum tau cara memindahkan dokumen cerita ini

So sekarang dari pada berlama lama lebih baik kita mulai dari sekarang

Warning:T rate

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto Mana mungkin jadi punya saya

Opening~~

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gua hiduplah sekelompok mahkluk gaib *ditakol akatsuki*eh… mahkluk hidup bernama AKATSUKI sedang berngoceh(?) ria didalam gua itu

"Bosen,un!" teriak salah seorang akatsuki bernama deidara

"betul banget!*ngomong sambil ngaca*"disahut oleh si tukang narsis itachi

"panas pula"disahut lagi sm pria ubanan*plak!*eh.. sama hidan

"gimana kalau liburan?"si sasori pun nongol

"kemana,un?" deidara bertanya pada sasori

"hmm…" sasori bingung

"gimana kalau ke Indonesia?"ketua nya ngusulin siapa lagi kalau bukan pein

"emang lu tau dimana Indonesia?"Tanya itachi

"kaga" (author:geblek lu pein*disambit sandal ama pein*)

"tadi ngapain lu bilang geblek" pein dibalas dengan kata kata oleh hidan

"tau nih pein,un"deidara ngomong sambil geplak kepala pein

"sabar dikit napa,meskipun gw kaga tau Indonesia tapi gw punya temen disana"jawab pein sambil menggeplak balik sang teroris a.k.a deidara

Para akatsuki (-pein) pada kebingungan

"emang lu kenal sama siapa?"Tanya hidan

"sama artis disana"jawab pein

"ya siapa!?"itachi mulai kesel

"gua bakal kasih tau di chapter berikutnya aja ya author nye kasian baru bikin fic ini"pein jawab itu dan langsung pergi

"sorry ya saya potong dulu"author

TBC….

Author:ini baru permulaan aja jadi sedikit dulu ya

HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2:Indonesia I'm Coming!

Chapter 1:Indonesia I'm coming!

Author:Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah bersedia membaca cerita abal-abal ini terima kasih *bungkuk sampe tanah*

Pein:kaga usah lebay juga kali*ngangkat author* ko lu berat banget yak?

Author:kan berat gua 50 kilo?

Pein:arghh pantes aja*ngebanting author*

Author:Pein! *ngelempar sandal ke pein*

Pein:kaga kena wee *balik kealamnya*

Author:yee si pein kabur,ya sudahlah silahkan dibaca ceritanya

Warning:T Rate

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

**Akatsuki jalan-jalan ke Indonesia**

**Chapter 1**

**(Indonesia I'm coming!)**

.

.

"Udah chapter depan nih pein"sasori mengingatkan si pein yang kadang-kadang agak pikun karna sudah tua *ditakol pein*

"iye iye"kata pein sambil nyeruput kopinya "gua kenal sama artis yang namanya sule"

"sule?"konan bingung

"iya sule,emang yayank konan enggak tau?"Tanya pein ke konan dengan senyuman ala banci (pein:cukup bersabar aja…)

"sule yang nyanyiin susis itu?"Tanya konan ke pein

"iyap"kata pein

"kalau sule yang itu sih gua juga kenal kali,kan kita pernah ketemu sama dia di korea A'a pein"kata konan sambil nyubit si pein

"Hah? Gua gak salah denger tuh?,lu berdua pergi ke korea?"Kata itachi yang emang kaga pernah percaya kepada kedua pasangan gendeng itu*disambit lagi ama pein +konan*

"Gua juga kaga percaya ama lu pein…."kata sasori sambil mainin bonekanya

"terserah kalau kaga percaya juga,yaudah lu pada siap siap gih"kata pein nyuruh anak buahnya yang sama sama gendeng nya dengan ketuanya sendiri*di ceburin ke empang ama member akatsuki*

"lah emang kita mau kemana,un?tanya si teroris *plak* eh… si deidara

"geblek lu dei,kita kan mao ke Indonesia,hadeuh.."kata hidan sambil geplak pala si deidara dengan majalah yang dia pegang (Hidan:bukan majalah –beep- ko…)

"bilangin,bilangin aja,un gak usah geplak pala gua juga,un"kata deidara sambil nimpuk hidan pake sabitnya hidan sendiri

"kaga kena wee"kata hidan yang udah keburu kabur

"PADA MAU JADI LIBURAN APA KAGA NEHHH?"Kata si pen pake toa ultrasonicnya sit obi

"Mauuu (un) "jawab para member akatsuki

"Yaudah sekarang pada siap siap!"kata pein dengan galak

"BAIK BOS (un)"jawab para akatsuki serempak

Susanna*plak* eh.. suasana di markas akatsuki pun mulai berantakan,kacau balau,para membernya pun kasak-kusuk mencari benda yang ingin mereka bawa ke Indonesia,kecuali sasori yang memang sudah siap sedari tadi,tobi pergi keminimarket bareng pein untuk membeli kebutuhan saat diperjalanan,tapi si tobi malah beli lollipop

"SEMUA UDAH SIAP?" kata pein dengan suara keras

"SUDAH (UN)"kata para member akatsuki

"baiklah kita pergi sekarang,AYO BERANGKAAT!"Kata si pein

"INDONESIA WE'RE COMINGG (un)"teriak semua member akatsuki

**TBC…**

Author:sepertinya chapter ini akan sangan garing *pundung*

Pein:daripada pundung mending ikut kita kita aja ke Indonesia..

All member akatsuki *(-pein):betul tuhh

Author:gua kan orang Indonesia -_-

Pein:oh iya yak

Author:-_- silahkan yang mau reviews atau mau kasih saran silahkan saja akhir kata

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^V**


End file.
